Draco Malfoy and the Birthday Curse
by lauraliz6189
Summary: June 4th is always a cursed day for Draco Malfoy. Maybe a fiery redhead can change that once and for all. Then again, that is a big maybe. Oneshot


Draco Malfoy and the Birthday Curse

On the day he turned five, his father introduced him to the pain evoked by an unforgivable curse just because he cried when he got the wrong toy. The day he turned ten, no one remembered because of a ball his mother was planning for some strange association she belonged to. On his 16th birthday, he was informed that he would be made a Death Eater. When he turned 17, he realized he had strange feelings for the wrong girl that he could not get rid of. Then, on his the day he turned 18, he found out (while he was in hiding from his father and his bloody band of prats) that his mother had been killed. So, on this 22nd day of birth, Draco Malfoy was expecting little to go right, which is why when he was roused from an enticing dream, he groaned.

"Fine, I guess I'll be getting rid of this then," a fiery voice sounded from the right side of the bed. He opened his eyes and saw red hair, scraps of black lace, and a chocolate cupcake with one lit candle in it. She began to move to dispose of the dessert when he grabbed her around the waist.

"You bloody will not," he growled, pulling her down to the bed. Before he could even register what had happened, the bedspread lit on fire due to the cupcake which was dropped when he grabbed her. As a reflex, Draco went to grab his wand from the bedside table only to fall off, hit his face, and curse profuse amounts, before finally extinguishing the flames. A giant hole lay as a reminder of his early morning rousing. He looked at his brown eyed girlfriend who stared back with big innocent eyes.

"Oops," was all she said before her eyes widened and she ushered him into the kitchen to mend his apparently broken nose and black eye.

Birthday Curse-1 Draco Malfoy-0

"Look up," she ordered, sitting him on the wooden stool by the breakfast nook. He sighed and wondered what he had done to deserve such God awful birthdays.

"Gin?"

"What?" she said obviously upset at his interrupting her incantation.

"Promise me that I'll be the only one who will see you healing in this outfit? I don't think those poor sickened wizards at St. Mungo's could take it if they saw you in that." She let out a giggle and looked down at her outfit. She wore black lace which left nothing to the imagination. The scene was rather comical, they both agreed. She stood between Draco's legs much less than half dressed, while he wore boxers and nothing else.

"Doubt mum would approve of this one," she said in mock seriousness.

"You, my dear child, are correct. Look at that! Did you pay much for so little?" Ginny jumped back from her boyfriend and paled. Draco put his newly healed face in his hand to avoid the eyes of a woman he considers as good as a mother.

"Mum, what are you doing here so early?" Ginny questioned, crossing her arms to cover her very visible chest. Draco would have laughed if he was not so frightened.

"I came to remind Draco of his birthday dinner, of course," the older woman scoffed. Her eyes ran over Ginny's lack of clothing and she made a tutting sound. "I do hope this is not a regular occurrence, especially not in the kitchen! My dear," she said, addressing Draco, "you do need to remember to close the floo if you are bringing sacred things out of their place in the bedroom and onto the kitchen table. Thank goodness I didn't send Ron."

"Mum, we will be at the Burrow at six. Bye, now," Ginny said in a stressed tone. As soon as the floating head was gone from the fireplace, Ginny sighed. "Well, looks like mum knows we have an active sex life."

"Your mother knowing we do this makes me never want to again," he mumbled, shaking his head. His almost mother knew he had sex. That was depressing.

Birthday Curse-2 Draco Malfoy-0

"You never want to do it again? Can I change your mind a bit, love?" she whispered, pressing her lips to his ear. Draco readily agreed and in half an hour he remembered exactly why he loved her so much.

"I'll be home by 5:30, do not forget about dinner tonight," she said, dressing in her healer robes.

"Why so late? You're usually home by 4," Draco called, from their bed.

"I have an appointment that I couldn't have changed. Sorry, love. See you tonight," she yelled. Draco heard a familiar pop and knew she was gone. The office was not expecting him in that day so he knew he could take his time to do what ever he wished on his birthday.

He put pants on and lazily strolled to his home office where he found at least twenty owls waiting for him. He answered all twenty clients whom wished him well on his day of birth and sent out four more strictly for business purposes. He then picked up the May finance reports and looked those over.

When the youngest Malfoy took over the family business after the war, he made it clean again. Obviously, hardly any of the old business clients remained to work with the new, and actually legal, business. This caused rough times for him. Rough times which took patience and much faith.

Seeing as he had little faith in himself, that is where Ginny came in. She stuck with him when he claimed he was against Voldemort and she stuck with him when he was losing money galore. Maybe it was her faith that kept them together these last three years.

Draco shook his platinum blonde head, three years. That was an exceptionally long time for him to be with any one person. He could see himself getting older and older with her. He could see her sharing many more cursed birthdays with him. That is why he had recently purchased an exquisite diamond ring from the most expensive jeweler in wizarding London. He would ask soon, just not today. Who would ask someone to share forever on a day he knew was cursed?

After a quick snack, he was surprised to see that it was nearing time for Ginny to arrive back at their flat. He went into the bathroom and did all that was necessary in there before she arrived. He knew his Ginny and knew that once she got in there, no one could get her out until she was finished getting ready. He had just settled on khaki cargo shorts and a plain black t-shirt to adorn his muscular physique when he heard a pop to signal the coming home of a certain red head whom he adored.

"You alright?" he questioned after seeing the worried look in her eye. She waved him off, gave him a mind blowing kiss, and went to get ready. Draco sat impatiently on the bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. He looked at his watch for, what seemed like the 100th time, before the door opened.

There she stood, the vision of loveliness. Her red hair was piled on her head in a messy bun that somehow looked elegant. Her small figure was shown off by the white halter dress that was classy and casual. She took his breath away. She motioned to the clock and he sighed, time to go. He wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed. The last thing he wanted was to go spend his evening with her mother and father...

Correction, the last thing he wanted to do was spend the evening with her mother, father, brothers, brothers' wives, and brothers' children. God, help him.

"Uncle Draco!" he heard a shrill from behind him. He turned just in time to catch a little blonde who threw herself into his arms.

"Why hello, Princess Belle," he grinned. This was his favorite of all the Weasley nieces and nephews. Maybe it was because she had blonde hair not red. The girl giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and ran to play more games. Draco stood and shook the hand of the little girl's father.

"Bill," he said.

"Makes you wish your birthday wasn't on a Friday, huh?" he laughed, motioning to the chaotic scene in front of them. Draco smiled and took Ginny's hand from where she stood next to him. "My baby sister certainly looks all grown up tonight."

"Thanks, Bill," she blushed.

"So, I hear mum found you both in a state of undress this morning," the eldest Weasley boy laughed, seeing his sister flush and Draco cringe. "Don't worry, she didn't tell Ron."

The call of Mrs. Weasley yelling, "Dinner!" cut their conversation short. Ginny led Draco inside to the long table, which would seat almost all of Ginny's immediate family and in-laws. The blonde was pleased to see that Mrs. Weasley had made him a chocolate birthday cake, seeing as he had a slight chocolate obsession. After everyone was seated, dinner was in full swing. Moments after Draco filled his plate, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to look into little green eyes.

"Mister, why did Da say a bad word when we saw you sitting at Grandma Molly's table?"

"Da was being a bad boy. Go and sit next to cousin Tabby," a know-it-all voice said, pointing the three-year-old in the direction of Ron's daughter.

"Granger, does that boy always ask so many questions?" Hermione smiled at the birthday boy and went to sit next to her husband and child, explaining to Mrs. Weasley that they were late due to James experimenting with flushing things down the toilet. Draco looked at Ginny who gave him a sympathetic smile.

A birthday spent with Scarhead less than an arm reach away, lovely.

Birthday Curse-3 Draco Malfoy-0

"I can not believe I had to do that," Draco yelled to Ginny, who was brushing her teeth while he showered. "Harry bloody Potter was at MY birthday dinner."

He stepped back and tried to let the water drown out all this thoughts. His blonde hair was sticking to his face and the redhead, who just stepped into the shower with him, thought he never looked better. His stormy eyes were closed and he looked so at peace with the world. It was nice to see him like this after he was so at war with himself for so long.

"Let me try to wash your bad day away," she whispered, sending Draco jumping due to the fact he had no idea his alluring girlfriend had entered the shower with him. She leaned past him to grab the soap and he relaxed into her dainty touch.

An hour later, they emerged from the bathroom into their adjoining bedroom wearing robes and biggest smiles. Draco walked to the bed and pulled the sheets down. He smirked when he noted that she had repaired the burnt hole. He climbed onto the silver silk sheet and threw Ginny a questioning look when she approached his side of the bed rather than her own.

"I'm sorry you had to spend your birthday like this. I wish I could do something that would make the damn birthday curse go away but I don't know what," she rambled on, biting he lower lip in a sign that Draco knew as nervousness. She continued to babble so Draco sighed and placed his lips on hers. Passion erupted and he pulled away breathless. "What was that for?"

"To get you to shut up, love. Why so nervous?" She looked down timidly. He heard her sigh.

"Your birthday present. I don't know if you are going to want it. I mean, you never asked for it before." He laughed. "I'm serious, Draco."

"It's a gift from you, to me. I'm sure I'll adore it." She sighed once again and pulled a box wrapped in pink paper from under the bed. She handed it to him, climbed onto the bed, and curled her feet under her. He looked at her with a raised brow and smiled.

She looked lovely sitting there like that. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was lightly biting her lower lip. The emerald green robe she still wore hung from one shoulder, showing off the milky skin underneath. Her wet hair hung loosely around her face, curling slightly at the ends. She brought her big brown eyes up to meet his silvery ones and gave him a questioning look. He just smiled and began to open the gift.

After pulling the lid open he saw, what looked to be, a plain black business tie. He wore a tie to the office everyday, so this was not an exceptionally unusual gift yet somehow, coming from her, it didn't seem quite right. He pulled it out and saw that at the very bottom, in pink lettering, there was a phrase.

"World's Best Da," he read, unsure of how to take it. He looked to her and she motioned that there was more in the box. He pulled back the pink tissue paper and pulled out a blurry black and white photo. It took a moment but he realized what it was. "Are you serious?"

"Very," she said, still wondering what he was thinking. For a moment he said nothing so she resolved to pleading. "Draco, say something."

"Your appointment this afternoon?" He took his eyes away from the picture to look to her and she nodded. He smiled and put his hand on her tummy. "A girl?"

"Yes, that's what they told me today." She laughed as his eyes lit up. He was staring intently at her stomach as if he could see her in there.

"Gesibelle," he finally said.

"What?" He took her hands in his and pulled her onto his lap.

"Gesibelle Ginevra Malfoy," he said with a nod.

"I love it," she murmured against his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes involuntarily closed and he lips brushed her skin.

"For what?"

"The best birthday present any one could ask to receive." And with that, the clock struck midnight. Draco Malfoy was officially done with his birthday. His beautiful girlfriend, who was carrying his child, lay next to him, head on his chest, and he couldn't help but think about the score.

Birthday Curse-3 Draco Malfoy- 3million


End file.
